Never Talk to Strangers
by Heavenly Grace
Summary: What a second! How did Relena Peacecraft become Sailormoon? And how did Usagi become the former Queen of the World? And how will this affect everyone around them? Ch.1 Revamped!
1. The truth comes out!

**Never Talk to Stranger**

**By Unachieved Nirvana**

_Note_: I'm revamping all of the chapters, I've grown as a writer and feel I can really do this plot some real justice now. So fasten your seat belts, **I'M** **BACK**!

* * *

It had to be today, if it wasn't today Mamoru wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to tell Usagi what was truly going on. Ever since he has joined Oz and fought in the war he was different, he had met new people, he learned what it was like to fight for the other side and wanted something more then the path that was lying ahead of him. He knew it sounded crazy, who would pass up spending eternity with the most beautiful girl in the universe? But that was the problem; she was so perfect, almost too perfect. She was the epitome of beauty, kindness, and for the most part grace. (She did have a tendency to trip up staircases) He couldn't live up to all that she stood for; for all that she would stand for in the future. Mamoru finally pulled up to the Tsukino home and got out of his car. He slowly walked up to the door, stalling for time. He never wanted to do this, but if he didn't he'd go insane. He couldn't take it anymore, it was now or never. He rang the doorbell, and in less then five seconds was greeted by the always-cheerful Usagi, his Usako.

"Mamoru-chan!" She hugged him tightly, he returned her hug and got a whiff of her hair. Like always it smelled of strawberries, Usagi always smelled like fresh strawberries, the scent was intoxicating and for a moment he lost himself in it. He snapped out of his trance and released her from the hug. He looked at her seriously, the look made Usagi frown.

"What's the matter Mamoru? Is everything alright?" Usagi questioned, concern in her voice. The question stabbed through him like a knife, she cared about him so much and he cared about her too, but his future was in the balance and he wasn't going to sacrifice it for Usagi.

"I have something important to tell you Usagi, I need you to listen and hear me out. And I just want to let you know it's not your fault…"

"Huh? What are you getting at Mamoru-chan?"

"Usagi remember when we talked about the future, about Chibi Usa and Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru began slowly, making sure Usagi got everything he was saying, " Well I don't want any of it anymore. I don't want to spend eternity sitting on a throne ruling people I'll never get to know. I need to forge my own future and sit around and accept the one that was given to us. So what if my so-called future self told me about the future? The future has yet to happen and I can make it anything I want."

"Mamoru…" Usagi began, her voice soft and laced with a bit of hurt, "I free you from the burden of our future together."

Mamoru couldn't believe what he had just heard, she was letting him go. She truly was an Angel on earth. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave when she asked him something.

"Is there someone else Mamoru? I just want to know, is there another woman?" She asked.

He couldn't answer her, because the answer would surely kill her. He continued walking to his car, got in, and drove away. He drove away without any regrets, without a single qualm. Usagi with tears in her eyes turned around and entered her house slamming the door behind her. But Mamoru would regret leaving Usagi Tsukino at the doorstep of her house that night; he'd regret it severely.

* * *

Heero Yuy stood in front of a massive door leading into the Sanq Kingdom's Embassy in Paris. The reason why he was forced to stand out in the bitter cold of a frosty December night in Paris was because tonight was the Ball of the Year, the Sanq Ball that was held every year since the achievement of peace. It has only been two years but it seemed like forever for him and his fellow Gundam Pilots. Heero wasn't to keen on not having his Mobile Suit anymore, but for peace, for the end of the bloodshed, he'd give up anything. Now he spent his days as a simple bodyguard for Relena Peacecraft, leader in the new era of peace. He wasn't keen about that either, he wasn't keen about a lot of things in his life since the War had ended. He was trained to be the perfect solider, to fight, and that's all he knew. And now that the war was over, Heero felt he no longer had a purpose. And try as he might, he could never seem to get rid of himself. Yes, he had tried the suicide bit many times. It was evident by the scars he carried on his wrists and arms. But it was always unsuccessful for one reason or another, and now he gave up trying, plus he was placed under the ever watchful eye of Relena Peacecraft. When you think about it, she was more of a bodyguard for him. She would protect him from himself, but not in a nice way. In an annoying mother way, like when you're trying to sleep and your mom just keeps on talking to you.

"Heero, are you okay out here by yourself?" He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw Relena Peacecraft, the woman he dreaded the most.

"I'm fine." He said blandly.

"Just checking that your not…well, you know."

Yeah he knew, but no he wasn't. Honestly he wasn't even thinking about it, all he was thinking about was the freshly falling snow. And he turned his attention back to it but was interrupted by Relena's clinging on to him. He hated when she did that, he really did. Her hands were clammy and she smelt like key lime pie, but not that good kind, the bad kind of key lime pie.

"Heero, I know I ask this all the time but you know me I'm a stubborn girl." She started saying, and he knew exactly were she was going with this converstation, "You and I, we're like peas in a pod, Heero, did you know that? We're meant to be together."

Any woman who uses metaphors that involve food to describe relationships is definitely not a woman for Heero.

"Relena for the final time, I have no interest in you. I don't understand why you don't seem to get the hint." Heero said this harshly, and usually he never said anything at all, but he needed to get this out in the open, "The only reason I stay around is because if I leave I'll have four very angry Gundam pilots hunting me down making sure that I'm not slitting my wrists or jumping off the Brooklyn bridge!"

"Heero…"

"No Relena, I've absolutely had it with your attempts to try to change my mind. I will never change my mind. I-do-not-like-you." He literally had to spell it out for her.

She looked at him with a look of despair, without another word she let go of him and ran back into the Embassy, slamming the door behind her.

Usagi looked up and was greeted by a long hallway adorned with paintings of obviously very wealthy people and large French styled windows. The hall had a very high ceiling, and the carpet was a bright red, this was not the inside of the Tsukino house…Usagi turned around and saw that the door she had just slammed was no longer the front door of her home, but a grand door of a regal building. What had just happened?

* * *

_**So do you like it? I'm very proud, I've planted a lot of things for future chapters. I'm very very excited! Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. You've got to be kidding me!

**Never Talk to Strangers**

**By Unachieved Nirvana**

_Note_: I promise the upcoming chapters won't be as drama filled and dark as the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss. Relena!" A young blonde boy called to her in English, "Oh Miss. Relena I've been looking for you everywhere! Your brother has been worried sick about you!"

First off the boy was speaking in English, and second he had an Arabic accent. The only reason she was able to come to both conclusions was because she actually paid attention and enjoyed English class, and the transfer student at her school was from Pakistan. But forget the language and the accent why was he calling Usagi, Miss Relena?

"Miss. Relena are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

If only Usagi was seeing things or dreaming, but she obviously wasn't since biting her lip has caused her to bleed. And the salty taste of blood mixing with saliva was real enough for her. She didn't know what to do, she froze up and didn't reply to the young man.

"Are you alright Miss. Relena? Would you like to lie down? You look very sick, I knew you shouldn't have gone outside without a coat on."

Without another word he lead Usagi through the building to the upper floor. He opened one of the guest rooms for her and told her he'd send up her brother shortly. When he received no reply he turned to her again.

"Miss. Relena?" He questioned.

"Whose Relena? And who are you, and for a matter of fact where am I?" It took a second for Usagi to figure out how to say what she wanted to say in English, but she had to ask so she could figure out what was going on, "You better answer me or I'll swear I'll scream."

"Miss. Relena what are you talking about, it's me Quatre, remember?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Nice to meet you Quatre, but you really need to stop calling me Relena. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"You can't be serious!" Quatre said, "You have amnesia! Wait right here."

Before Usagi could even move she was surrounded by a swarm of people. She recognized one face in the crowd.

"Oh my goodness, you're Milardo Peacecraft aren't you?" She squealed, shaking his hand, "I was reading about your work on your AIDS awareness campaign! It's absolutely amazing!"

Milardo gave Usagi the strangest look.

"My dear sister, what has happened to you?" He placed his hand on her cheek, which caused her to have an attack of goose bumps.

Sister! Usagi was certainly **not** the sister of the world's most eligible bachelor in all of the Eastern Hemisphere!

"I'm sorry but I'm not your sister…" She said with a very honest tone, she looked straight into Milardo Peacecraft's eyes and he suddenly knew she was being serious.

"We have no time to waste bring her to the infirmary!"

Usagi was then forced by the mob of people, (mostly being servants of the house), to the infirmary where she was told to rest. Usagi _was_ pretty tired…she was almost asleep when she heard whispers from outside the door.

"How could this have happened?" The first voice questioned, "She was fine fifteen minutes ago, how can someone just suddenly get amnesia in fifteen minutes!"

"Milardo you have to calm down, obviously something traumatizing had to have caused your sister to lose her memory completely." The second voice was more elegant and obviously feminine.

"But Noin what could have happened!" There was a silence and then in a deep growl Usagi heard Milardo say, "Heero…"

"Milardo, I highly doubt Heero did anything to her, he's her bodyguard!"

"That's crap Noin, everyone knows that Relena is protecting that boy from himself. You know how many times he's tried to commit suicide!" Usagi was in shock, this poor Heero boy sounded so depressed, it made her want to cry, "He probably told her something terrible or threatened her or something, I'm going to kill him for this!"

And with that the voices were silent, Usagi needed to find this Heero boy and talk to him. She didn't know why but she had to help him out. She crawled out of the infirmary bed put on the pair of sweatpants and the t-shirt the nurse had left for her and walked out into the hallway. She needed to find Heero, even though she didn't know him. Milardo sounded serious about his threat and Usagi never liked when people fought, that's why she hated the war, and that's why she hated being Sailormoon.

She made her way down the hallway and glanced into a mirror, she looked for a second and then screamed. She was not looking at Usagi Tsukino, she was glaring straight at the face of Relena Peacecraft former Queen of the World. She placed her hand on her cheek, made a funny face at the mirror, and tried several other antics to prove that she was seeing things. But she wasn't, she _was_ Relena Peacecraft, or at least in her body. And if she was in Relena's body, where was the real Relena?

* * *

"Usagi dear what happened to Mamoru-san?" Suddenly a woman with blue hair said popping her head out into the hallway from the kitchen, "I thought you two were going out for dinner."

Relena was stopped in her tracks, was this woman speaking Japanese? It sounded like it, and Relena thanked her training to become Queen of the World, for knowing almost all major languages except for some of the Bantu languages, they always gave her a hard time.

"Um, what are you talking about ma'am?" Relena questioned, she looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in a small quaint home, the air was filled with the smells of meat loaf something Relena hadn't eaten since she was a little girl living with her parents in the colonies. The house was decorates with photos of a family and a grandfather clock. She was no longer in the Embassy.

"Stop playing games Usagi, I'm in no mood." The woman replied with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not playing games ma'am, now please tell me who are you and where am I?" Relena said politely as she could.

"Usagi?" The woman walked up to Relena and looked into her eyes, "I'm your mother, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry ma'am my mother has been dead since I was six, I just would like to borrow your phone so--" Relena began to say when the woman broke out in sobs.

"My baby, oh my poor baby has amnesia!" The woman embraced Relena tears running down her cheeks. Then suddenly a man came down the staircase and laid eyes upon the scene.

"Irene what's the matter?" The man asked.

"Usagi has amnesia Kenji! What are we going to do!" Irene said releasing Relena from her hug.

"Let her lie down in her room, I'll call the doctor" Kenji suggested, as he walked into the kitchen.

Irene led Relena up the stairs into a very, very pink room. Not that Relena minded, pink was her absolute favorite color but this was all getting weirder by the moment.

"Ma'am I do not have amnesia! I am not Usagi, please let me just use your phone so that I can call my brother to pick me up." Relena pleaded.

"I will not hear another word of this nonsense Usagi, lie down on your bed the doctor will be here shortly." Irene kissed Relena and the forehead and forced Relena to lie down.

"I love you sweetie." With that Irene closed the door and left Relena by herself.

"You're obviously not the _real_ Usagi." Relena heard a very matriarchal voice say.

Relena looked around the room, trying to find who was speaking, and her eyes rested upon a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead. Relena walked up to it, and petted the cat.

"I must've been hearing things." Relena concluded.

"You were not hearing things, I was talking to you." The cat said.

Relena screamed.

"OH MY GOD A TALKING CAT!"

"Oh please, like a talking cat is that big of a deal." The cat smirked, "Look in the mirror."

Relena turned to see that she wasn't looking at herself but a young girl with extremely long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She just stared in shock not saying anything.

"Some how you have ended up inside the body of Usagi Tsukino a seventeen year old Japanese school girl." The cat began, "Who in her spare time is also the infamous Sailormoon."

Relena turned towards the cat, "You're kidding right?"

"Why would I lie, do you think I enjoy dealing with my charge's body being occupied by someone else?"

"This day just keeps on getting worse and worse…" Relena mumbled in defeat.

* * *

_**This was a tough chapter to write because originally I had Relena and Usagi just appear in front of Heero and Mamoru, but I decided that was too unrealistic (though this entire concept is a little unrealistic) Review!**_


	3. Usagi's Shawdowy Savior

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Dragoon of Jade  
  
Note: *smiles* I'm glad you all like my story! ^______^. I've been pondering on how Usa-chan should handle her new situation so it took me awhile but here it is! ^_^. And to Shorty: I didn't know that Batman thing would be so funny! LOL. ON WITH THE FIC! Oh yeah. So things don't get TOO complicated this will take place before the Star Series (in the manga, that's what I go by)  
  
*******  
  
Heero then pulled out his gun from god knows where pointing it at Usagi's head.  
  
"Now, tell me who you are and what have to done with Relena?!" Heero said sternly.  
  
"A.I.um, I.." Usagi eyes were filled with fear.  
  
Then suddenly the effects of Puu's spell took place.  
  
"Yours so lucky your Relena Peacecraft or I swear your blood would be scattered across the floor" Heero said his eyes becoming very cold.  
  
"Miss. Relena?" A blond haired boy asked then he noticed Heero's gun.  
  
"HEERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The boy hollered.  
  
"I was just discussing something with Relena" He said not changing the aim of his gun.  
  
Then to both Quatre and Heero's surprise Usagi ducked under Heero's arm, and swiftly punched Heero in the stomach causing him to drop the gun to the ground. Then she picked it up and pointed it back at Heero.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE POINTING A GUN AT ME LIKE THAT?!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Miss.Relena?" Quatre stuttered.  
  
Heero stood up, holding his stomach. His eyes not only cold, but extremely angry. He then noticed the gun.  
  
"I don't know how you've become so fast and so powerful, but you better watch it missy. Or you will end up dead." Heero spat.  
  
"Miss Relena. You are needed inside." Quatre said quietly.  
  
Usagi stared at him oddly. But then, gave the gun back to Heero.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not Relena."  
  
"Don't be silly Miss. Relena! There is no time for games" Quatre said taking her hand.  
  
He lead her from the balcony to the main hall. It was enormous, Usagi's eyes were filled with awe.  
  
"Miss. Relena. Ms. Noin and Mr. Zechs wanted to speak to you"  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that the blond boy left. Usagi's head began to race. What the hell was going on was the first thing that popped into her mind. Then there was a small voice.  
  
"Serenity-chan! Look on your shoulder!"  
  
Usagi then looked on her shoulder and there was a chibi-form of her true mother from the moon.  
  
"OKAA-SAN?!" Usagi hollered.  
  
"I am here to be your guardian angel. You have switched realities with a fifteen-year-old girl name Relena Peacecraft." Queen Serenity began.  
  
"THE RELENA PEACECRAFT!? THE PRINCESS OF THE EARTH!?" Usagi hollered in amazement and fear at the same time.  
  
"SHHHH! You better keep your mouth shut or someone will think your insane Usa-chan" Serenity replied.  
  
"Sorry Mother" She whispered.  
  
Then there was a loud alarm. Usagi covered her ears; there was the shattering of several windows. People dressed in black army outfits, they were wearing helmets that shielded there eyes. (This may draw a different image in your mind then that of which I would like, but try to think of it being something of a navy seal uniform.) It was a terrorist attack Usagi concluded.  
  
"There she is get her!" She heard one man call.  
  
Three men ran up to her. The first one pointed a gun at her head. The second one-stepped behind her, grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. The third one then smirked.  
  
"Farewell Miss. Peacecraft" He muttered.  
  
"Ha, like you could kill me." She replied.  
  
With that. She fiercely stepped on the foot of the man behind her causing him to let her go. Then she sent several swift punches to the first man stomach, then using her left foot forcefully kicked the man in the shin breaking it, enabling him to stand or walk. Then the third terrorist tried to shoot at her with his gun but he missed her by several inches and by accident shot the first man. Then she ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach, he fly backwards several feet and fell limply to the ground.  
  
"That takes care of that." Usagi said letting down her guard.  
  
Without her noticing another person began to sneak up behind her. Then there was a extremely fast figure from the shadows who slashed the dude (LOL) in half. (Take a guess?)  
  
"I never knew a onna like yourself could defend yourself so well." The figure told her.  
  
She turned around and looked straight into the guy's black eyes.  
  
*******  
  
CLIFFE!!!!! (Maybe that isn't such a good idea, cause some of my reviewers are very violent! *hides under a rock*) Well you know the drill read and review. (And I might just change the pairings if I get enough complaints to do so ^_^. But I highly doubt it!) 


	4. Wufei's Problems And Relena goes through...

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Dragoon of Jade  
  
Note: Please don't..(a) try to suffocate me (b) throw any type of objects at my head, (c) threatened to find me and kill me and/or take my PS2! (Poor ps2 now it's all scared of you psycho reviewers) (d) Tie me to a chair and point a gun at my head forcing me to write. This will scare the shit out of me causing me NOT to write, cause all you reviewers are really scary.really scary and violent too! I haven't been able to updated cause well; I got Kingdom Hearts, which is SO cool! I am now official and KH junkie, I play it all the time. ^_^. And I hate that Usagi is portrayed as physically weak, that's why I made sure she could kick some major ass! ^_^. Have fun kiddies and remember, two wrongs make a right, but three lefts do!  
  
Chapter 3: Do I remember how to be a Princess?  
  
'_' = Thought  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zechs heard all the commotion outside and ran out of the room to see three unconscious men, Wufei and Relena.  
  
"What the hell happened here?!" Zechs hollered.  
  
"Oh, these terrorist dudes came through the windows and then I kicked their asses to the moon then Chinese boy over there saved my ass. And that's my tale for the day" Usagi said to Zechs.  
  
'Relena has changed. Just the way she speaks is different, I wonder what's wrong'  
  
"I am not Chinese boy.I'm" Wufei was interrupted by a certain braided cutie. ( I LOVE DUOOOOOO!!!!!)  
  
"HE'S WU-MAN!"  
  
"MAXWELL, INJUSTICE!" Wufei pulled out his Katana and began to chase him. (Wow I put two of Wufei's most favorite words in one sentence I'M SO GOOD AT THIS! ^_^ J/k)  
  
Usagi began to laugh at the two. It was quiet amusing watching the braided boy run playfully away from the Chinese boy. Zechs was staring at her again, usually the Relena he knew who try and stop the violence but instead she was laughing! This was definitely out of character for Relena.  
  
"Relena are you feeling alright?" Zechs said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Usagi said grabbing his wrist and throwing him over her shoulder sending him a couple of feet infront of her.  
  
This stopped Duo and Wufei in their tracks. Wufei even dropped his Katana and stared at the blond in surprise and confusion. Zechs then stood up.  
  
"YOU HAVE AMNESIA!" A blue haired women said from the doorway. "You poor thing Heero must've done this too you! WHY I OUGHTA!"  
  
"I did nothing." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Are you sure Heero! Then she must be seen by the doctors."  
  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Usagi cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!!!" Relena cried.  
  
There were tons of sparkles blah blah blah. Then Relena was transformed, she jumped out Usagi's bedroom window.  
  
"Alright first get to Juuban park, it right there now see that monster, you say your Sailormoon speech and kick his ass!"  
  
"Okay!" Relena then began to run, she noticed that Pluto was not on her shoulder,  
  
"Puu-chan?" Relena called out.  
  
"Yes?" Chibi Pluto said from the branch of a tree.  
  
"AREN'T GO GOING TO HELP ME?!" Relena yelled.  
  
"I said I'd help you get through not help you battle! That's your problem!" Pluto took out pom-poms. "BUT I'M ROUTING FOR YOU!"  
  
"-_-.why me?" Relena said.  
  
"Now shoo! You have to save your friends!" Pluto said.  
  
Relena ran to the spot where she saw Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus who was lying unconscious in the grass.  
  
"Now you evil monster thiney!" Relena hollered, "Your gonna perish at the hands of PRETTY SOLIDER SAILORMOON!" She just stood there as the monster came lunging at her, she was in shock. Then using unknown skills, she jumped into the air, causing the monster of fall face first on the ground. Then Relena noticed she couldn't fly and fell to the ground. The monster then sent her flying right though a tree. Then Mars, and Mercury did a combined attack that cause the monster to fall, and Jupiter finished it off.  
  
"SAILORMOON!" Mars screamed, "Your such an idiot where were you?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Writer's block. No seriously writer's block. I tortured Relena though! ^_^ Sorry for shortness and stupidness of the chapter. Ja ne! 


	5. The Senshi Team Ends and The Adjusting B...

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Don't worry I'm still Dragoon of Jade, just with a different author name. I felt like a change. Sorry this took forever to post. I've just been extremely busy. And just to let you know I made Rei and Minako "best friends", so I don't want any "I'm confused" reviews. I want to take this time to thank my reviewers.  
  
Sailor Grape: Only Venus was unconscious, but I guess I didn't make that clear enough. So for now, I guess they are just talented! ^-^.  
  
LeaD: I'm glad I made you laugh! I always like a good laugh too. And good luck with your new house! ^-^.  
  
Z.Z Zarah: It's okay I don't mind foul language. And just for you there will be some major ass kicking.I think.^_^().  
  
Aoi No Tenshi: Nope, Usagi and Lena literally switched places. So Lena's in a Sailor uniform, and Usagi is well so far still in her street clothes! ^- ^.  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers, you didn't try to kill me this time! I'm so glad. And if you want me to individually recognize you write something interesting! ^-^. LOL, j/k.  
  
Chapter 5: The New Sailormoon's Struggle and The New Ms. Peacecraft's way of governing.  
  
Long chapter title, ne? : p  
  
~*~  
  
Relena stared directly at the raven-haired girl, she was hurt and confused.  
  
"How dare you call me an idiot?! What kind of friend are you? I just saved your asses!" Relena spat.  
  
"Usa-chan, is there something wrong your not yourself" Ami said quietly.  
  
"Did Mamo-baka do anything to you if he did then.then I'LL POUND HIS FACE INTO THE GROUND!" Matoko screamed clenching her fist.  
  
"No.he did nothing. I just don't like Rei's attitude, I am your leader and I can discharge you of your rank if you fill so sourly towards me."  
  
"You can't do that! I'm the born princess of Mars!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Actually." Luna said jumping from a nearby tree, "Usagi has all the power to discharge you of your rank so you better watch it. Usagi is trying to change, she is doing the best she can and if you can't accept that then I suggest you leave."  
  
Rei who was still in a tad bit of shock, snapped back to reality. She was angry, and the flames burning in her eyes were proof.  
  
"Then I quit!" She distransformed and threw her henshin broach on the ground, "Minako.are you coming?"  
  
Minako stared at Rei, then to the other three Senshi. She was being torn between her cousin and her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry guys." She distransformed and gave her henshin broach to Matoko, "I can't just abandon my best friend."  
  
"You can't just abandon your lover either!" Matoko screamed, then she quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Relena stared oddly at Matoko, then Minako, and then back to Matoko. Minako looked hurt, but Matoko looked like her heart was torn. Matoko then turned to Relena.  
  
"I really can't believe I'm doing this.sorry Usa-chan" Matoko distransformed and gave her henshin broach in.  
  
"Come on, we have to stick together!" Ami cried, "Remember.we promised we'd always watch each others backs."  
  
"I can't seem to remember that promise" Rei said.  
  
The out of nowhere Tuxedo Kamen found his was to the quarreling Scouts.  
  
"Then this truly shows were your loyalties lie." He said coldly to the three former scouts.  
  
"MY LOYALTIES ARE FOR MY PRINCESS!" Matoko screamed.  
  
"Then you aren't acting on them!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Matoko stared in shock. 'Usagi is definitely not herself.'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi stared oddly at Noin as she was trying to explain how everything worked. So far what she got was that she was Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Sanq kingdom and also a student at it school. (I added that part ^-^, you'll see why soon) She had to make important decisions and that she did not believe in wars. Not believing in wars, who came up with that crap? Usagi now had a goal of her own and that was to change the way this kingdom was run, because she didn't believe in it. Usagi then continued to drink the green tea Noin had made for her.  
  
"Ms. Noin may I tour the premises?" Usagi asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, Heero will show you around" Noin said back, "Heero be a good ex-Gundam Pilot and help Ms. Relena get reacquainted with the area"  
  
"And this is how you treat the man who saved the world." Heero mumbled.  
  
He walked out of the room, mumbling something about how Quatre should be doing this.  
  
'Well at least she's not obsessed with me another.I kinda miss it.' Heero though, then he mentally smacked himself, 'I'm getting to mushy, I have to stay serious'  
  
~*~  
  
Like it?! Hope so! ^_^, if you're a DBZ fan please check out my other two stories!  
  
Monty Python and the Holy Odango  
  
And...  
  
It's Not Me!  
  
Thanks bunches, your such nice readers! 


	6. The Concert and The Crush

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: I AM OFFICALLY ON A MISSION! HEERO AND USAGI ARE GOING ON A DATE! ^_^. That is my mission for the next chapter.depending on my mood. ^_~, Reviews make SD-chan happy! More reviews make SD-chan even happier! It all depends. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas especially:  
  
Z.Z Zarah: Your support is very uplifting! I got the next chappie out so fast cause of people like you! Thanks so much!  
  
Cry Babby: Thanks for the ideas. But I'm not so sure about the Mamoru hating Lena thing. But I'll put it into consideration.  
  
Celestial Dream Blaze: YOU'VE GIVEN MESA A WONDERFUL IDEA! I am in your debt. ^_~. You will see what I mean in this chappie!  
  
Volleys: Speeches.hm..I KNOW! *grins evilly* Don't mind the evil grinning, ideas are just swirling through my head. And thanks for still being here from the beginning! Your support means a lot to me! ^_^.  
  
Anoymous: Don't worry your not the only one who has everyone convinced she's psychotic! Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Jupiter Angel: No one has.ever. 'duhed' me before.WAHHHHHHHH!!!!! I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!!!!! *sniffles*  
  
~*~  
  
Heero began to take Usagi through the hallways of the buildings, after awhile Usagi began to get bored.  
  
"How bout me and you get out of this hellhole and have some fun!" Usagi suggested.  
  
"What would your intelligent idea of a good time be? Going to a pacifist convention?" Heero said quite coldly.  
  
"I was just going to suggest we go to the Sum 41 concert that is coming to town today, but oh well. I'll see if Duo or Wu-man wants to come with me."  
  
Heero was shocked. Never in his entire time of knowing Relena did he ever hear her mention anything about music. Especially punk music. As Usagi walked away he long golden streams hanging down her back, Heero quickly changed his mind.  
  
"Sure.I'll go" Heero said  
  
"Great! Be ready at 5:00 by the back gates we don't want Noin or Zechs to be worried about us do we, so we'll have to sneak out!" Usagi winked then ran back towards her room, which Heero has shown her earlier.  
  
Usagi was running through the hallway her mind in complete bliss. She has gotten away from school, Mamo-baka, having to save the world, Mamo- baka, the stress she got from her friends to be elegant and proper, Mamo- baka.and did I mention Mamo-baka? She had gained new and trusting friends, an over protective brother, and a future sister in law. This was going to be so much fun. Usagi not paying attention bumped into Wufei.  
  
"Gomen Wufei-san" She said respectfully.  
  
"No problem onna." He replied.  
  
Wufei watched as Usagi walked away. She has changed.and for some odd reason, he was attracted to her. It was odd, she had lost her gracefulness, and her stern beliefs but she has gained something, spunk, she was feisty and would not let any man get away with insulting her, but she was always respectful of him, and he liked that. He watched as Usagi walked away tripping over herself once, as she walked farther away from him she looked like a bunny. (You know her hair style. ^_^)  
  
"Hey Duo!" Usagi said tapping lightly on Duo's bedroom door she wanted to borrow a comb from him.  
  
The door openly slowly with a scary creaking sound. Usagi walked in and got a bucket of slimy goo poured over her. She was in shock for a moment the saw Duo hysterically laughing.  
  
"Hey it wasn't Wu-man or Heero, but whatever this is priceless too!" He couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Usagi began to get angry. She stepped forward and tripped on a small wire, which caused a bag of flour to fall from the ceiling covering Usagi with the powdery substance. She blinked a couple of times and then began to laugh along with Duo.  
  
"You look like a usagi! So from now on I'm gonna call you Bunny!" Duo said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Usagi smiled and then told Duo she had to get clean, cause she couldn't say like that forever and she would be back to borrow a comb. Duo waved her on so he could clean his room. Usagi then headed for her room, which was right across the hall. As she made the short journey she saw Trowa and Quatre sucking each others faces. She blushed, then picked up the courage, to scream at them:  
  
"Hey you two get a room!" Then with that she quickly ran to the safety of her own room.  
  
On the other hand Trowa and Quatre were in shock. Mostly Quatre.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting naughty thoughts we better get a room" Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre blushed but followed Trowa to his room.  
  
(No I'm not writing a lime.I wouldn't have the ability too.I am only 13 here.sorry Quatre/Trowa fans)  
  
After Usagi took a shower and got the annoying goo out of her tresses she decided to get changed. She looked through her closet and could only find blue things. Blue sweaters, blue skirts, but then she saw the perfect outfit. A pink short sleeve top and black cargo pants. (Why Lena had that outfit is beyond me.but hey, they can't go dressed as preps to a Sum 41 concert unless they want to be egged or something.)  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stood waiting at the back gates, he was wearing his favorite Sum 41 shirt, and his green spandex.figures that probably all he has.poor thing. Well, continuing, Usagi walked out and waved to Heero. She ran up to him.  
  
"How are we gonna get there, I have the tickets!"  
  
"My car of course."  
  
Heero then pointed at the parked Hummer. It was a green color, the same color as his spandex. (^_^;;;;; I don't know why I did that) Usagi smiled, and they both headed to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Like? If this is the chapter that gets me 100 reviews then I'm going make an extra long chapter next time. ^_^, and whoever is my 100th reviewer will get special surprise.I think.^_^;;;;;;. ~Storm Demon 


	7. The Confusion of Fate's

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Chapter 7: The Confusion of Fate's  
  
('_' = thinking)  
  
SD: Hi-lo everybody I just want to thanks you all for my reviews.  
  
Heero: Do I have too? *stares at Storm Demon*  
  
SD: Yes now say it!  
  
Heero: *unenthusiastically* Congratulation to Lilac Light for being SD- san's 100th reviewer.  
  
SD: *hits him with a paint ball*  
  
Heero: What the fuck?! I'm saying it you should be happy!  
  
SD: Enunciate!  
  
Heero: *pulls Duo and Usagi out of hiding* How about they do it?  
  
SD: No it wouldn't have the same affect!  
  
Usagi: I'll do it if you give me your car Heero!  
  
Heero: Done.see you flakes later.  
  
Duo: Flakes? O.o  
  
SD: Don't ask.  
  
Usagi: *really excitedly* Congratulations to Lilac Light for being SD- sama's 100th reviewer!  
  
Heero: Now your giving yourself the title of a god?!  
  
SD: Hey! I AM YOUR GOD YOU B4K4^2!  
  
Heero: She's speaking in l33t again! -_-.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Usagi: ON WITH THE FIC! *tries to explain the l33t language to Duo*  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi began to fiddle with the radio, the scrambling began to get to Heero's head. He finally grabbed her hand and told her to stop it. Usagi pouted and stared out of the window. There was an odd silence, Heero began to get uncomfortable for some reason his heart was pounding, he began to sweat.  
  
"Were almost there, are you ready?" Usagi said looking at the huge coliseum.  
  
Heero responded with a sharp turn into the parking lot. He parked as close as he could to the entrance. Usagi got out and raced through the maze of cars, Heero walking behind her. Then by accident Usagi bumped into a taller man who had black hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Usagi said bowing with respect.  
  
"Well, just tell me your name and number and I'll let it slide." He said winking at Usagi.  
  
"My name's Usa- I mean Relena.but my phone number belongs to someone else buddy!" She said.  
  
" Oh what a shame!" He said with a sigh.  
  
"Mamoru who are you talking too?" a blue haired girl asked.  
  
'That's Ami?!' Usagi said to herself 'I miss my friends.but I have to stay here until mother says it's time to return'  
  
"Oh this is Relena. I just met her."  
  
"And she will be just leaving" Heero said grabbing Usagi's hand.  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi and Heero disappeared into the distance. She seemed so familiar but yet so foreign like he had met her before. He shook the thought and continued to get his jacket.  
  
~*~  
  
The lights flashed as the opening band came on. The group members of Stabbing Westward came on stage and got their instruments ready. (I forgot the dudes names, my bad) The leader then introduced their first song and started singing.  
  
(So Wrong By Stabbing Westward)  
  
Wasted thoughts of you Desperate prayers to you Give me back my mind I'm empty inside  
  
It's so wrong that I need you It's so wrong that I need abuse It's so wrong that I need you So wrong that I'm scared I'll die alone  
  
What have I become? Everything's undone A candle burns here in your honor My soul, a shrine I've built for you There's nothing left inside me Nothing left inside but you  
  
It's so wrong that I need you It's so wrong that I need abuse It's so wrong that I need you So wrong that I'm scared I'll die alone  
  
Can't seem to pretend This night needs to end I can't fill this hole You are all i know  
  
It's so wrong that I need you It's so wrong that I need abuse It's so wrong that I need you So wrong that I'm scared I'll die alone  
  
Usagi smiled at Heero and started to sing along. The band played a few other songs like Torn Apart, and Haunting Me. Then Sum 41 came on, Usagi took out her sign that said 'I LOVE YOU STEVO!!!' They then started singing.  
  
(Nothing on my back by Sum 41)  
  
Was happiness a fad?  
  
Or was it in the lost in found again behind the issues.  
  
It might not be so bad,  
  
We're all addicted to our tragedy,  
  
I guess it's what it had to be.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
Matter of in fact,  
  
It's harder still when you're around.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
I can't help but drown.  
  
I might as well belong to both of you.  
  
And the mess you always seem to drag me through.  
  
That night forever always haunting me.  
  
But I guess it is what it's supposed to be,  
  
But spare your thoughts of sympathy.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
Matter of in fact,  
  
It's harder still when you're around.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
I can't help but drown.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
It's still enough to bring me down.  
  
My mind's about to crack,  
  
Cause what I thought could not be found.  
  
Matter of in fact,  
  
It's harder still when you're around.  
  
With nothing on my back,  
  
I can't help but drown.  
  
They also played Still Waiting, Hell Song, Fat Lip, and Machine Gun. Usagi and Heero were having the time of their lives. Soon the concert ended and everyone left. Except Heero and Usagi who were sitting on the stage, eating some candy.  
  
"Did you have a good time cause I know I did." Heero said.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. We should do this more often." Usagi said.  
  
~*~  
  
Pluto stood at the time gates trying to control her own magic.  
  
"Because both Usagi and Relena are in the same relative areas my magic is canceling itself out. At this rate my spell with completely wear off!" Pluto explained to Queen Serenity.  
  
"Please try to wait alittle longer Pluto.I just want Usagi to be happy. But if your magic runs out not just Usagi and Relena's incognito but cause a rip in the dimension."  
  
~*~  
  
I'm really sorry, I'm at a writer's block but wanted to at least get a chapter out. Please don't be mad at it's super stupidness!!! REVIEW!! Thankiez. 


	8. Our First Kiss May the Chaos Begin!

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: I'm super sorry for the stupidness of that last chapter. I had writer's block but didn't want to make all my reviewers forget about me! So I am now fresh with ideas I hope so I will continue. Now this is the first chapter Heero become OOC. ^_^, you'll see why!  
  
Chapter 8: Our First Kiss; May the Chaos Begin!  
  
~*~  
  
Heero was looking up at the stars and he and Usagi walked out of the coliseum. Usagi was clinched tightly to his arm, as she was about to fall asleep. He helped her get into his car, then got in himself. He started the engine, but it shut off again. He tried once more but it died. He sighed and stared at Usagi who was sleeping. She looked so serene and peaceful. Her light skin reflected the moonlight. Then she stirred and woke up.  
  
"Hee-san what's the matter?" Usagi asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." He said.  
  
"No there's something wrong and I'm going to help."  
  
"If you insist, the car isn't starting so were sorta stuck here till Zechs sends a search party out for the both of us"  
  
Usagi laughed slightly, but got out of the car. Heero stared at her awkwardly.  
  
"Come on were walking. I don't want a lecture from Zechs." Usagi said smiling sweetly, "We'll pick up your car tomorrow"  
  
Heero hopped out of the car, and locked the door. He then walked next to Usagi and was contemplating if he should tell her how he felt. He took a big breath gather all his courage.  
  
"Relena?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi turned towards him, and smiled.  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I don't think telling you can help me." Suddenly Heero kissed Usagi, he tasted her raspberry lip gloss, and mentally grinned. He also noticed she started to kiss back, she returned his feelings. This was the best moment of his life.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Heero heard familiar voices call.  
  
They moved away from each other to see Quatre and Trowa sticking their heads out of a limo's sunroof. Wufei was muttering something about injustice; And Duo was smirking at Heero and Usagi. Usagi blushed fiercely, and then Heero started to laugh, soon Usagi joined in along with all the other except for Wufei who was staring out the other window.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena was sitting on the hotel bed, waiting for Ami to get finished in the bathroom.  
  
"Usagi are you okay?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just nervous about entering a new high school" She admitted.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll make some new friends. We'll all make some new friends." Ami said remembering her old friends back in Juuban.  
  
"Come on Ami, now you can be closer to Greg. You to can get more "friendly" if you know what I mean" Relena said grinning, "I know you like him!"  
  
Ami blushed, but knew what she said was true.  
  
"Yea. I guess your right" Ami said.  
  
Relena walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair. Then she changed out of her pjs into her school uniform. She stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her school bag. Ami followed her as she headed for the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
And I thought I had over come my writer's block. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me.  
  
~SD-chan 


	9. A Special Message

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: I'm so sorry this took forever to update but here is probably the last chapter. I might make and epilogue if I get tons of reviews asking me for it. We'll now that I got that out will you review some of my other story too? I know it's a lot to ask, just read a chapter and leave a review that would make me happy. Thanks bunches you guys are the best!!  
  
Okay for this chapter when people talking are surrounded by '_____' then that means they are talking in the subconscious. No one else can here whoever is talking. You'll see.  
  
~*~  
  
Relena walked down the hallways of the Sanq Kingdom High school. Relena stared at some of her old friends who didn't even recognize her. Then she stared down the hallway and saw Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.with some other girl with very long hair.  
  
"Hee-chan you have to admit that was funny!" The girl said.  
  
"Relena-chan they ruined the moment!" He told her hugging her tighter.  
  
Relena was about to run up to the girl and beat the crap out of then figured something out.  
  
'If they're calling her Relena.then that means she's the real Usagi Tsukino aka Pretty Solider Sailormoon!'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi looked over and saw a girl with sandy-blond hair. Then Mamoru hugged her from behind and Usagi felt a pang of jealously. Then she came to the conclusion that that girl is the real Relena Peacecraft.  
  
'Crap.what happens if Heero notices her?!'  
  
~*~  
  
(Somewhere else in the far reaches of space)  
  
"Damnit.this isn't working out well." Pluto mumbled she paced unknowingly.  
  
"What's the matter my friend?" Pluto turned around to see Queen Serenity.  
  
"My spell will wear off soon and they will both have to make a decision." Pluto said.  
  
"Both Heero and Usagi right?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"If Usagi wants to leave her secure future for Heero, and if Heero is willing to leave his career as a pilot and behind for his true love once the spell wears off"  
  
"I know there meant for each other.I'm glad you understand. I can't stand Usagi being adjustable, I want her to have what she wants for once in her life."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero sat in Math class behind Relena. He couldn't help but be confused lately he had seen a huge change in Relena, her personality was completely different. I wasn't normal. He just wished that she would remain the same forever, he liked her that way it was a calm from the chaos for him.  
  
'It could remain the same.' A voice inside his head said.  
  
'Who are you?' Heero asked.  
  
'I am Setsuna or Sailor Pluto of the Sailor Scouts I have come to tell you something very important' She replied.  
  
'What's the urgent news and why would you need to talk to me?'  
  
'The Relena you know is not the actual Relena Peacecraft.'  
  
'I knew it was to good to be true.' Heero sighed.  
  
'But she is Usagi Tsukino, a girl who lives in Juuban, Japan." Setsuna replied happily, 'My spell will wear off soon and Usagi will return to her reality and vesa versa. But the good thing the real Relena Peacecraft is here as well. So you can meet her and truly get to know her for her and not what role she is forced to play. You must trust me.'  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't respond as he slowly came back to reality.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry writers block. PLZ REVIEW!!!!  
  
~SD-chan 


	10. Meeting Someone New

Never Talk to Strangers  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Okay.this is the of the last chapter. Sorry to say.but it's been really fun. I like all the reviews I've gotten and the positive reviews I've gotten. Please continue to support me by reading and reviewing my other stories as well, if you do I might make you a beta reader if you're a member of Fanfiction.net (a beta reader is someone who reads chapters before there posted and gives me ideas on how to make the chapter better. If you didn't know, so your like a insider who gets the scoop before everyone else!) Well enough with my rumblings.  
  
Chapter 9: Meeting someone New  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was now sitting in 9th period, it was Global History one of Usagi's better subjects, suddenly she felt odd. She closed her eyes and once she opened them she was in a new part of the room, sitting next to.MAMORU! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?! Usagi looked around the entire room and saw Heero sitting behind Relena.the real Relena Peacecraft.Usagi's heart sank. She began to hold in tears trying not to cry.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino, are you alright?" The teacher Ms. Attama asked.  
  
"I'm fine.thank you for your concern though ma'am" Usagi said quickly not making eye contact with her.  
  
Heero just stared at the blond goddess sitting over by the window. She was gorgeous but her expression didn't match her beauty. She looked heart broken, then it clicked. That was her.she was the Relena Peacecraft he had been hanging around with for a week. He was going to talk to her after class.  
  
~*~ (After Class)  
  
Usagi walked out of the class Mamoru close behind her, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. (There now speaking in Japanese until I say they aren't. LOL that sounded odd)  
  
"What's the matter Usa-chan?" Mamoru asked in Japanese.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you Usagi, but we had an agreement your going out with me, I'm becoming King and you have no say in it!" He said smacking her across the face.  
  
Usagi tried to get away but Mamoru grabbed her wrist and forced her to follow him to his car. She tried to get away but couldn't.  
  
"STOP THIS MAMORU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi cried now in tears.  
  
Suddenly a gun was shot and it hit Mamoru in the arm. He looked over to see who the criminal was. It was Heero Yuy the ex Gundam pilot. (There talking in English now)  
  
"I'm Japanese too baka, and I heard everything you said. I figured something very important out. Let her go or the next shot will be aimed at your heart." Heero said coldly.  
  
Mamoru let Usagi go and she ran to Heero, who pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance to help Mamo-baka.  
  
"Thank you for saving me Mr. Yuy." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"No need to be formal Usa-chan. I know everything." Heero spoke smiling full heartedly.  
  
"Hee-chan!!!" Usagi hugged him, and kissed him softly.  
  
~*~ (To the Time Gates)  
  
"All's well that end's well" Pluto said smiling.  
  
"Yes, thank you for following my plan Puu-chan." Serenity said.  
  
" May the stars and the skies bless them" Pluto replied.  
  
~*~  
  
The End or Maybe...  
  
Like it? I dunno if I'm gonna do a sequel to this, but if I get the encouragement I might. Please Please Please I beg of you just look at my other fics! Thanks bunches. Luv, Peace, and Aliens ~ SD-chan 


End file.
